Muñeca eterna y maldita
by Atori-chan
Summary: Me transformaste para que estuviera a tu lado como una muñeca eterna. Cada vez que me das tu sangre, te deseo inmensamente; pero cuando recupero la cordura, recuerdo que eres una bestia que ha matado sin razón a Kaede-sama.
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY: **Me transformaste para que estuviera a tu lado como una muñeca eterna. Cada vez que me das tu sangre, te deseo inmensamente; pero cuando recupero la cordura, recuerdo que eres una bestia que ha matado sin razón a Kaede-sama.

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Parejas secundarias: **Inuyasha x Kagome .-. Miroku x Sango

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

**Aviso: **_Muerte de un personaje; LEMON excesivo_

**La idea surgió de: **En la mezcla de mi idea de hacer este fic para este día (mi cumpleaños), que fuera sobre seres sobrenaturales y que después había decidido hacerlo lemon, así que, mezcla de ambas ideas. Aunque lo que más influyó fue cierta imagen que tengo en mi calendario personalizado de agosto.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**-MUÑECA ETERNA Y MALDITA-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

PRÓLOGO

Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me dijo una vez que existían varios tipos de muñecas. Por un lado, estaban las de trapo, las que la gente pobre se podía permitir, pero que desgraciadamente yo nunca pude tener por la vida tan traumática que tuve a mis seis años de edad; estaban también, las muñecas normales, que niñas de familias de clase media, podían conseguir; y luego estaban las de porcelana de gran exquisitez, y que solo las familias de clase alta y nobles, se podían permitir.

Pero también existía otro tipo de muñecas, unas que eran tiradas y movidos por unos hilos muy finos, casi transparentes. Generalmente eran de trapo y recibían el nombre de marionetas.

Pues bien, así me siento yo ahora. Como una marioneta, tirada y usada a voluntad del que consideraba mi amo, Sesshomaru.

Todavía no logro entender cómo todo había llegado a este punto.

Cuando era niña y estaba a su lado, me sentía protegida y feliz. La historia en cómo lo conocí y como llegué a estar a su lado, es algo que ahora no merece la pena recordar, solo el hecho de que de niña tenía miedo de los humanos. Eran unas personas horribles y que sin razón aparente, habían matado a mis padres y a mi hermano. Después, en la villa en la que vivía sola, los aldeanos me trataban como a basura. Pero toda mi vida cambió cuando le conocí a él, a Sesshomaru.

Junto a él, pasé por tantas aventuras y experiencias que mi respeto hacia él fue en aumento. Además, que me sentía algo muy importante para él, para el poderoso taiyoukai de Sengoku.

Recuerdo que de niña, mi único deseo era estar al lado de Sesshomaru para siempre. Pero cuando la lucha contra aquel demonio llamado Naraku había finalizado, Kaede-sama le había sugerido a mi amo que quedarme entre los de mi especia, sería mejor para mí, que ir con un youkai, donde jamás habría aprendido a leer, escribir y el uso de cada planta medicinal.

Sesshomaru-sama se convenció, pero yo no. No quería separarme de él. Había protestado, llorado tanto, deseando quedarme a su lado, que al final Kaede-sama había sugerido.

.

_-hagamos un trato, entonces. Te quedarás aquí para aprender y a ayudarte a convivir con los humanos, y cuando crezcas podrás tomar la decisión de quedarte con nosotros o de regresar con Sesshomaru._

.

Aunque le costó, había logrado convencerme de que lo mejor, por lo menos mientras fuera niña, me quedara con los de mi especie.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, y con la ayuda de Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama y los demás, pude insertarme con el resto de humanos, superando ese temor que les tenía, considerándolo una horrible pesadilla como lo vivido con Naraku.

Pues si algo he aprendido, es que de la misma manera que existen demonios buenos y malos; también existen humanos con esa categoría. A mí, en ese tiempo, tuve el honor de tener muy buenos amigos humanos quiénes jamás me marginaron como los aldeanos con los que había vivido. Me lo pasaba tan bien con ellos, que poco a poco empecé a olvidar a Sesshomaru-sama, y eso que de vez en cuando venía a visitarme y traerme un obsequio.

Pero iba creciendo, iba convirtiéndome en adolescente, me estaba volviendo en una joven rebelde que solo quería divertirse con sus amigos. Me la pasaba todos los días fuera, que cuando llegaba a la cabaña que compartía con Kaede-sama, encontraba el regalo que Sesshomaru-sama me había traído.

Con el tiempo, empecé a no tomar tanta importancia a esos caros kimonos y a desear estar con mis amigos.

Por supuesto, no descuidaba de mis tareas. Podía ser rebelde, pero nunca con Kaede-sama que me había acogido amablemente y ayudado. Además, que debido a su edad, no podía moverse como antes, por lo que me encargaba de la limpieza de la cabaña y de la comida. Lo nuestro era una relación como de abuela/nieta pero muy profunda.

Y era feliz.

Pero esa felicidad se rompió un día cualquiera, a mis quince años de edad.

Regresaba a la cabaña, en mis manos traía un ramo silvestre que le había preparado para Kaede-sama. Alegre como siempre, había abierto la puerta.

.

_-Kaede-sama, mira lo que… _

_El panorama con el que Rin se encontró fue aterrador. En la pequeña cabaña donde vivían Kaede y ella, allí estaba la anciana, tendida en el suelo y cubierta de sangre. Frente a ella, estaba Sesshomaru con sus ojos tapados por su flequillo._

_-¡KAEDE-SAMA! –tirando las flores al suelo, Rin corrió hacia la anciana, viendo entre lágrimas, como en su rostro estaba dibujado el miedo y el horror- Sesshomaru-sama, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién le ha hecho esto?_

_Mirándole desconsolada, éste no le dio respuesta. Sus ojos seguían cubiertos por su cabello blanquecino. _

_No entendía. ¿Quién y por qué alguien le había hecho eso a una anciana tan buena como ella?_

_Bajando la mirada, Rin se encontró con una sorpresa al ver sangre en la garra de su amo._

_Temerosa, Rin volvió a mirarle, donde ahora podía observar su expresión con claridad. Estaba serio, molesto, pero decidido y sonriente._

_-Sesshomaru-sama… ¿usted no…? –quería preguntarle, quería saber si él había sido el responsable de la muerte de Kaede, pero la sola idea de pensar que tuviera algo que ver, era algo que le dolía y le aterraba._

_-vámonos, Rin._

_No esperó respuesta, Sesshomaru la había cogido del brazo, obligándola a levantar y a que caminara._

_Rin no tardó en protestar, sintiéndose asombrada e incrédula._

_¿Ese era el Sesshomaru-sama que de niña lo había visto como un padre? ¿Ese era el Sesshomaru-sama que la protegía y la trataba mejor que a Jaken y cualquiera de sus conocidos?_

_-¡suélteme! ¡No quiero! Usted ha matado a Kaede-sama, ¿verdad?_

_Sesshomaru solo se detuvo para contemplarla y contestarle._

_-¿y qué si lo he hecho? –contestó con frialdad._

_La respuesta dejó congelada a Rin. No se esperaba que él matara a un conocido suyo, y mucho menos que se jactara de ello. ¿Era esa la cara que tanto Kagome-sama como los demás le habían hablado?_

_Miró su garra ensangrentada, apretándole su muñeca y se sintió sucia y asqueada._

_-¡suélteme! –forcejeando más que nunca- ¡No quiero irme con usted! ¡No quiero estar con un asesino sin corazón!_

_-tus palabras son como un cumplido para mí. –relató con una sonrisa- aún así, te vendrás conmigo, Rin. Eres mía y no de esos estúpidos humanos._

.

Y antes de que Inuyasha y los demás pudieran llegar para socorrerme, ya me encontraba en el palacio de Sesshomaru-sama y encerrada en un cuartucho pequeño y oscuro.

Un castigo.

Aquello me parecía cómo un castigo por haber hecho algo malo.

Lloré. Dios sabe cuánto lloré y cuanto grité pidiendo que me sacaran de ese horrible cuarto. Pero nunca fui ayudada.

Cuando creí que me quedaría ahí de por vida, la puerta hacia la luz se abrió, pero ahí estaba la bestia que me había encerrado. Entonces, deseé que cerrara de nuevo la puerta.

La imagen de ver a Sesshomaru ahí plantado, mirándome con tanta fijeza, era la visión de verlo matando a Kaede-sama.

Pero él, me había sacado a la fuerza, me había arrastrado por los pasillos de palacio hasta llegar a lo que me parecían sus aposentos. Me tiró sobre el futón con brusquedad y tuve miedo cuando lo vi sacarse la armadura, sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de mí.

Supliqué que no me hiciera nada de lo que tenía pensado, pero no me esperaba lo que realmente pretendía.

.

_Ante el llanto y las súplicas que la joven Rin hacía, solo pudo ver con más terror como Sesshomaru cogía una daga y con ella se hacía un corte en la palma de la mano._

_Con la herida abierta, su sangre empezó a fluir a borbones. Sesshomaru fue acercándose hasta el lecho y Rin retrocedía a cada paso, hasta chocar contra la pared._

_-bebe. –le ordenó, extendiéndole la mano._

_Ella cerró la boca con fuerza y negó con la cabeza._

_-¡bebe! –volvió a demandar con sus ojos llenos de ira y llevándole la palma hasta sus labios._

_Rin apretaba fuertemente los labios, teniendo su mano frotando ante ella con la intención de hacerla beber a la fuerza. No iba a beber de la sangre de Sesshomaru. No quería beber de un asesino como si fuera un animal. No quería ya nada que fuera de Sesshomaru._

_Soltando una mueca de frustración, Sesshomaru se llevó la palma a sus labios y empezó a succionar. Después, en un rápido movimiento, atrajo a Rin contra él. _

_Rin volvió a forcejear, pero sus intentos ante alguien como Sesshomaru eran completamente inútiles._

_-¡suélteme! –no pudo evitar formular._

_Algo erróneo, ya que Sesshomaru había juntado sus labios con los suyos, uniendo sus lenguas, pasándole la sangre que había retenido en su boca. Rin quiso escupirla, pero el beso de Sesshomaru empezó a ser tan apasionado, que un extraño sentimiento recorrió en su interior, cuando el youkai enlazaba su lengua con la suya, mientras atraía su figura contra su cuerpo, apretándola con tanta firmeza, que no supo cuándo había sido transportada hacia la cama._

_Segundos después, cuando Sesshomaru se había apartado de ella, Rin empezó a respirar con fuerza y a ver al youkai borrosamente. Sintió como si la garganta se le secaba y la intensa necesidad de beber hasta saciarse._

_El inuyoukai, como si lo previera, volvió a acercarle la palma con la herida abierta. En esta ocasión no hubo orden, no la necesitaba. _

_Con la necesidad como la de un vampiro, Rin se apresuró a coger esa mano y beber de su sangre cuanto quisiera._

_-así me gusta, mi pequeña. –le dijo, mientras le acariciaba su larga melena castaña- bebe de mí, deséame solo a mí._

_Cuando no dejó ni una gota, Rin le lamía su garra con la lengua. Sus ojos habían perdido su inocencia y solo había deseo. Miró a Sesshomaru y cómo la humedad salía de su sexo. _

_Con la mente vacía, sin pensar, Rin se echó encima de Sesshomaru, pegando toda su figura contra su cuerpo, frotándose contra él, subiéndose la falda de su kimono._

_Estaba necesitada, no sabía ni quería saber porqué, pero estaba necesitada de que él la calmara, el mismo youkai de esa sangre tan caliente que la humedecía._

_Unió sus labios contra él, siendo ahora ella la que lo besaba fogosamente, mientras que con el faldón alzado y su vagina liberada, empezaba a moverse contra el miembro de Sesshomaru oculto bajo los pantalones blancos que siempre usaba._

_El youkai sonrió con arrogancia en sus labios._

_Ahora solo sería suya y para siempre._

_Se bajó los pantalones y con ellos a medio bajar, Rin se penetró, algo que los hizo gemir a ambos. El contacto para la joven era doloroso, pero no le importaba, solo quería sentir ese trozo de carne dentro suya; para el youkai sentir sus paredes apretándole el miembro, le encantaba._

_A pesar de que la sangre escurría de su miembro y que debía ser doloroso para Rin por ser su primera vez, la excitación y el placer, la cegaban de tal manera que no era consciente de ello. Se movía con tanta rapidez, que él no se quedaba atrás y la embestía con la fuerza de un animal._

_Aflojándole el kimono, Sesshomaru liberó uno de los pequeños senos de la joven. _

_Cambiando de postura, poniéndola recostada sobre la cama, la volvió a embestir con brutalidad, mientras que devoraba su seno descubierto y la otra garra se encargaba de estimular el otro._

_Rin solo gemía, solo le pedía más, una y otra vez._

.

No fui consciente de lo que hice, hasta que desperté.

A mi lado, estaba Sesshomaru, durmiendo, abrazándome posesivamente, pero yo cuando vi sangre descender de mi bajo vientre y algo blanquecino, así como escurrirse de mis labios, sentí arcadas y el deseo de vomitar.

Por mi movimiento, Sesshomaru se había despertado y me había mirado con una sonrisa divertida.

.

_-¿ya estás despierta? –irguiéndose un poco, a pesar de que la humana tenía los ojos blancos del terror, Sesshomaru le quitó el resto de semen que caía de su boca con su lengua._

_Algo estimulante y que la devolvía a la realidad._

_-¡aléjate!_

_A la mierda todo respeto hacia él. No sabía cómo, pero Sesshomaru se había aprovechado y la había ultrajado, la había violado y le había destrozado la vida, preñándola. _

_Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba las manos al vientre. Pensar que una criatura, un hanyou probablemente, había resultado de una unión indeseada._

_-no deberías preocuparte. –Rin le observó- no podrás tener hijos jamás. –la joven agrandó los ojos- le pedí a una bruja que inyectara en mi sangre algo especial para tenerte eternamente a mi lado. Ahora no morirás, hasta que yo lo haga. Y no puedes escapar de mí, porque… -llevando dos dedos hacia la parte lateral de su cuello- estás atada a mi sangre y el deseo que te recorre cuando bebes de mí. –hizo presión y las primeras gotas fueron como un impacto sobre la joven, que sin ser consciente de sus actos, se acercó a él y empezó a beber como si estuviera en un desierto y encontrado un oasis- ahora eres mía y eternamente. Solo mía._

.

Desde entonces, he estado viviendo esta agonía. Sesshomaru me hace beber de su sangre, no puedo escapar a ello y en consecuencia, una excitación me invade que lo único que quiero es que alguien me baje la calentura.

Pero hay ocasiones en que se invierte la situación y es cuando él se acerca y bebe de mi sangre. Ahí soy muy consciente de mis actos, pero Sesshomaru no. Igual que yo, después de beber de él, Sesshomaru enloquece de deseo y me penetra una y otra vez, desgarrándome por dentro.

Sesshomaru me trata como si fuera una muñeca, haciendo lo que quiere conmigo, pues igual que las muñecas que no pierden su figura, al beber de su sangre, Sesshomaru no solo me convirtió en una inmortal que solo morirá cuando Sesshomaru lo haga, sino que no podré crecer más. Quedaré estancada en mis quince años y lo que me destroza, es que nunca podré tener hijos.

Lágrimas que se suman a las que yacían en el piso y solo puedo mirar cómo Sesshomaru llega y empieza a hacerse un corte en su cuello.

Su sangre inunda mis sentidos y perdiendo toda conciencia y cordura, me levanto hacia él para volver a beber de él y a desearlo físicamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

En fin que creo que de los tres fics de mis parejas Gold, éste es el que me gustó más y el que me llevó solo hora y media, mientras que con los otros dos, uff… me costó, y eso que el de sasusaku estaba medio hecho.

En fin, que aquí tenemos el prólogo de este fic, donde en esta ocasión ya hubo lemon. Así que gente, Rin ahora está atada y atraída por la sangre de Sesshomaru, pero eso no quiere decir que lo ame, sino todo lo contrario. Y Sesshomaru, ¿por qué razón mató a Kaede? ¿Por qué le entró esa venada de hacer inmortal a Rin y a fastidiarle la vida?

Espero el regalo de vuestros reviews, aunque si me mandáis un peluche de Rin o una figurita sesshrin, lo agradecería muchísimo más. :P

Recordad que aparte de este fic, están también publicados un oneshoot de: Inutaisho x Irasue (Inuyasha); Fugaku x Mikoto (Naruto); Hiroaki x Natsuko (Digimon). Aparte de las nuevas publicaciones de las parejas: sorato (Digimon, de ángeles y demonios) y sasusaku (Naruto, de vampiros) Por supuesto, como el de sesshrin, contendrá lemon de dichas parejas.

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 1

**SUMARY: **Me transformaste para que estuviera a tu lado como una muñeca eterna. Cada vez que me das tu sangre, te deseo inmensamente; pero cuando recupero la cordura, recuerdo que eres una bestia que ha matado sin razón a Kaede-sama.

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

**Aviso: **_Muerte de un personaje; LEMON excesivo_

**La idea surgió de: **En la mezcla de mi idea de hacer este fic para este día (mi cumpleaños), que fuera sobre seres sobrenaturales y que después había decidido hacerlo lemon, así que, mezcla de ambas ideas. Aunque lo que más influyó fue cierta imagen que tengo en mi calendario personalizado de agosto.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**MUÑECA ETERNA Y MALDITA**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya?

Miro los grandes rascacielos para recordarme que no pasaron años, sino siglos desde que vivo esta vida.

Una vida cómoda si tengo en cuenta de que de un youkai temible y poderoso, he pasado a ser un ejecutivo en las sombras de una compañía internacional japonesa.

La vida de los demonios nobles es más larga de lo que pensaba y eso es algo que he comprobado tras ver cómo, no solo el mestizo de Inuyasha, sino que incluso sus compañeros de equipo, han ido muriendo uno tras otro. Jaken y Ah-Hun también se han ido hacia el mundo de los muertos.

¡No me importa!

Una sonrisa arrogante escapa de mis labios y al girarme, me encuentro con esa joven humana que ha estado a mi lado durante todos estos siglos.

Ataviada con un vestido de flores estampado, se encontraba de pie, al lado de la puerta, con la mirada gacha y triste. Su figura, al igual que la mía, no ha cambiado en estos siglos. Todavía sigue manteniendo sus quince años de edad. Y lo mejor de todo era que, ¡ella no puede morir!

Yo, personalmente, me he ocupado de ello.

Ella se había convertido en la primera humana inmortal, donde su vida estaba ligada a la mía.

Todo para que volviera a mí, para que estuviera siempre conmigo.

No iba a tolerar ver cómo volvía a morir y mucho menos que envejeciera. Y lo más importante, no iba a tolerar que fuera feliz con un sucio humano.

-¡Rin! –ella se sobresaltó nada más escuchar su llamado. Y al mirarme, aquellos ojos volvieron a mostrar terror y odio.

Eso fue suficiente para enfurecerme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sentado sobre mi cómodo asiento de cuero, presioné con mis uñas sobre mi cuello, mientras me apartaba un poco de la mesa de caoba para estar más cómodo ante lo que vendría. La fina línea de mi sangre, cayendo por mi pecho a medio cubrir por la camisa negra, trastocó a Rin por unos momentos. Intentando resistirse inútilmente al impulso, ella acabó corriendo hacia mí, sentándose sobre mi regazo en una postura demasiado sugerente. Lamió la delgada línea de sangre desde mi pecho hasta mi cuello y la succionó, a medida que se frotaba contra mi pelvis, en búsqueda de algo que la estimulase más.

Eso me animó en todos los sentidos y mi sonrisa arrogante volvió a surcar sobre mis labios.

Cuando quedó conforme con la sangre, Rin me miró con sus ojos cegados de la realidad, deseosos de saborear toda mi carne y que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Impaciente, cuando se encontraba en ese estado, no esperó a que la tocara. Debido a la sangre que había bebido, solo estaba interesada en satisfacer la calentura de su cuerpo. Una calentura, de la que nadie, excepto yo, podía satisfacer.

Rin no tardó en bajarse su ropa interior con una mano, mientras que con la otra desabotonaba mis pantalones, liberando mi miembro robusto y erecto.

Cuando estuvo accesible, se lo metió de golpe, sacándome un ronco gemido. Ella comenzó a moverse de arriba para abajo, besándome mi pecho, descubriéndolo más para poder tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque todo iba como quería, me sentía vacío.

Tenía el monopolio de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba en ese estado, complacía más de lo esperado en el sexo. Estaría conmigo para siempre. Mantendría su figura jovial eternamente.

Era esto lo que quería… lo que quería al principio… ¡pero también quería su corazón!

¡Quería que gimiera mi nombre!

¡Quería que me amara como hombre!

¡Quería que dejara de mirarme con odio y terror como si fuera un monstruo!

-Cht…

Cabreado como estaba, la levanté para acostarla rudamente sobre la mesa de la oficina y ponerla bocabajo. La penetré por detrás con tanta fuerza que sentí el reguero de sangre escurrirse por mi pene. A ella no le dolía por el éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

-Más… más fuerte…

Era lo único que me pedía entre gemidos.

Irritaba que no gritara mi nombre. Irritaba que a pesar de hacerle daño, dirigiera una de mis manos hasta sus pequeños senos y el otro hasta su centro, para darle más placer.

Ella no sabía que en realidad, le asqueaba todo eso. Así como mis besos o mi lengua luchando contra la suya.

Ella cuando estaba así, era como una muñeca de la que yo había hecho funcionar y que se apagaría, acabadas las pilas.

Yo no quería hacerle aquello.

Nunca quise que todo terminara en una relación eterna, en la que ninguno de los dos es feliz.

Me obligaron a que tomara esa decisión.

Aquella maldita anciana me había obligado a que la matara por haber cambiado a Rin.

Por su culpa, ella me había olvidado. Había confiado en aquella anciana para que Rin creciera con conocimiento, que cuando había visto que Rin ya no salía a recibirme, fue cuando tomé la decisión y el origen de todo.

.

"_-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Pretendes llevarte a Rin? –le había preguntado Kaede._

_-Ella regresa conmigo –espetó con su habitual frialdad._

_-Habíamos acordado que si Rin volvía contigo, sería decisión suya –le contestó la anciana entre toses debido a su avanzada edad. Aún así, supo mantenerse firme con alguien como Sesshomaru._

_-Rin regresa conmigo –volvió a dictaminar._

_-Piénsalo, Sesshomaru. Rin es ahora feliz aquí, con los de su especie. Será más feliz que con un demonio que la lleva de un lado a otro en un sendero lleno de peligros._

_-¡Rin regresa a mi lado! –repitió esta vez con más exigencia._

_-Sesshomaru, vas a tener que obligarla porque ella ya ha hecho su elección._

_Aquellas palabras enfurecieron de tal manera al youkai, que sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre._

_-¡¿Y quién tiene culpa?! –Kaede se asustó tanto que no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos- ¡¿Fuiste tú quién le comió la cabeza?! ¡Tú has apartado a Rin de mi lado!_

_-¿De tu lado…? –repitió la anciana incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando, pero teniendo claro una cosa- ¿Tú estás…?_

_Pero Sesshomaru parecía que no querían que fueran dichas esas palabras en alto, por lo que golpeó a Kaede, cayendo la anciana hacia un lado de la cabaña._

_Aunque fuera un golpe suave, para alguien como ella había supuesto bastante dolor._

_-Rin regresará con quién le pertenece._

_Aunque estaba adolorida hasta el punto de que levantarse era una odisea, Kaede le echó en cara._

_-¡Rin no es ningún objeto! ¡Es una humana! ¡Una chiquilla inocente a tu lado! ¡Dios mío! ¡Si supiera cómo la has estado viendo todo este tiempo!_

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo._

_-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Yo he sabido quererla como se merece! ¡Tú solo la querrás para tus necesidades! ¡Y cuando Rin envejezca la desecharás, rompiéndole más el corazón! ¡No pienso permitir que te la lleves –cogiendo el arco y flecha que tenía cerca y apuntar hacia él- aunque eso suponga mi propia vida!_

.

Y por instinto, no solo había esquivado la flecha sino que la había atacado como si fuera uno de mis enemigos mortales.

Fue el maldito destino, que Rin llegara poco después y descubierto lo que había hecho.

Pero no podía echarme atrás.

Ella sería mía a cualquier precio.

Sin embargo, las palabras de aquella vieja me recordaron de que Rin era una débil humana con la vida de un suspiro, en comparación con la mía.

La encerré en el castillo para evitar que se fuera, mientras buscaba a una bruja que convertía en humanos eternos, manteniendo su jovialidad. Después maté a aquella bruja, para evitar romper la maldición que acechaba. No quería correr riesgos y ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Humm…

Acostada sobre mi pecho, Rin comienza a despertar, después de la sesión de sexo que mantuvimos en la oficina. Esa es la Rin auténtica, la que me ve como un monstruo. Y cuando me ve tan cerca, cómo se encuentra y el dolor que debe sentir en la parte de atrás, salta de mi regazo, para seguir manteniendo las distancias.

Sabe que no puede escapar.

Las décadas pasadas a mi lado, hicieron que desistiera de huir de mí. Incluso había comprobado en sus propias carnes, la consecuencia cuando lo había hecho.

Me levanto del sillón, arreglándome un poco la camisa y los pantalones y me acerco a ella con sigilo.

Ella solo se apega a la pared, mirándome con horror, mirándome con odio, mirándome como una muñeca desconsolada.

Apoyo una mano sobre la pared para tenerla más aprisionada y le susurro con crueldad.

-Como siempre, has estado fantástica –cojo su mentón para que me mire directamente-. Tenías que verte como me pedías más fuerte, que te diera con todo, que seguro que por aquí abajo debes seguir húmeda –tocándola sin ningún descaro.

Quizás porque sabe que es inútil que no se resiste y deja que la toque, resistiéndose a gemir.

-Vamos, dilo de nuevo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que lo digas si no eres consciente? –mis dedos hacían un trabajo tan mágico, donde los fluidos se deslizaban por ellos-. Si además, te gusta –acercándome más-. Di: Me gusta, me encanta, Sesshomaru. Entonces, te dejaré en paz por hoy.

Gemiría mi nombre, aunque fuera por las malas y mi paciencia ya había tocado límite.

-Por… hoy… -resistiéndose a gemir, por lo que hablaba con dificultades- pero… mañana… y pasado… y el resto… de los años… seguirás… ultrajándome…

La negación a concederme el deseo, volvió a enfurecerme.

Saqué mis dedos y si aquella niña esperaba que la violara, es que desconocía que existían métodos más crueles.

Con mis garras y en movimientos veloces, hice añicos su ropa, ante su sorpresa.

-Regreso a casa –abriendo la puerta y dándole la espalda- Apáñate como puedas para volver.

Era de noche.

Era invierno.

Y las calles nocturnas estaban atestadas de viejos lujuriosos.

La estaba dejando no solo a la intemperie, sino a que otros hombres tocasen lo que consideraba mío.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

No lo sé.

Solo sé que cuando me mira con odio y terror, me obliga a comportarme así.

Y ahora sin su corazón, ya no me queda nada.

Solo sobrevivir como pueda con Rin odiándome por un error que ya no puedo reparar.

Soy orgulloso y esa es mi perdición.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Dos años de no actualizar este fic, por lo que humildemente pido disculpas. En serio que muchos factores han contribuido a que no pudiera actualizarlo, entre ellos el más necesario, la inspiración.

Sé que el capítulo es cortito y que además ha dado un giro radical a la historia. De la época Sengoku hemos pasado al mundo contemporáneo. Que conste que esto es algo que estaba dentro de mis ideas, pues insisto, fue una imagen la que me dio la idea.

En este cap, como veis, se cuenta todo desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru, así como explicar porqué mató a Kaede y porque pasa lo que pasa.

Pues lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que me regaléis un review (hoy es mi cumple y razón por la que hay tantas actualizaciones), que es un bonito regalo (aunque también admito dibujos/fics de mis tres parejas XD) y nos vemos hasta finales de septiembre (razón, exámenes de selectividad).

'Atori'


End file.
